Everything is fair in love
by love and trust
Summary: sorry you have to read to know


_Hi everyone._

_This is a one shot. Meray dimag me musebat machae hui thi to likh dia but I am sorry sahi tarha se excute nhi ho paya._

_Hope all will like it._

**Shreya:** apko Abhijeet sir ki kasam

**Daya:** tumhara dimag sahi ha tumhain pta bhi ha tum kia bol rhi ho?

**Shreya:** ma na jo kehna tha keh dia agay apki marzi

**Daya:** ma aisa kabhi nhi kron ga

**Shreya:** ap Abhijeet sir ki kasam torna chahtay hain to toor dain

**Daya finally giving up:** theak ha

**Shreya:** mtlb ap tyar hain?

**Daya:** haan lakin yad rakhna is sab k liye ma tumhain zindagi bhar maaf nhi kronga. Kabhi nhi. mjhay tum se yeh umeed nhi thi.

**Shreya:** sir umeed us se lgani chahiye jis se hum pyar krtay hain. Aur ap to mjh se pyar nhi krtay to umeed to tootni hi thi.

**Daya:** haan ab yeh ehsaas ho rha ha mjhay. Lakin mjhay lga k tum meri umeed nhi toro gi q k tum mjh se pyar krti ho.

**Shreya:** sir mera pyar meri problem ha.

**Daya:** ghalat tum pyar krti to jaanti k tumharay yeh krnay se mjhay takleef hogi aur koi apnay hi pyar ko takleef kaisay da skta ha?

**Shreya:** sir pyar ma dard aur takleef to hoti hi ha aur usay bardasht krnay ki himat bhi pyar hi daita ha

**Daya:** tumhain kia lgta ha yeh sab kr k tum mjhay pa lo gi? Kabhi nhi. nafrat krta hon ma tumse nafrat.

**Shreya wipes her tears so that Daya couldn't see and:** ap ki nafrat bhi maray liye bht ha. Ap bas yeh yaad rakhiye k apnay ne Abhijeet sir se baat nhi krni na hi un k kareeb ana ha jub tak ma nhi kehti.

**Daya:** Abhijeet ki kasam ki wjah se tumhari baat maan rha hon warna koi mjhay Abhijeet se alag nhi kr skta.

**Shreya:** jaanti hon isi liye ap kamzoor na parh jaen aur kasam na toot jae is liye yeh keys hain meray ghar ki ap wahan rhay gay. Aur kal a k leave submit kr dain.

**Daya:** tum ne soch bhi kaisay liya k yeh sab krnay k baad ma tumharay ghar rhon ga?

**Shreya:** q k yahin ma apko message send kron gi k ap kab Abhijeet sir se mil sktay hain aur kasam se azad hain. Agay apki marzi

**Daya:** theak ha

**Shreya:** yeh address ha is ghar ka.

And Daya takes address and keys and leaves from there in anger.

Daya was thinking all this while sitting in a chair in a beautiful house facing sea. He has been there for last two days and haven't talked to anyone except waiting for message of Shreya. So that he can visit his buddy he is really angry and sad.

**Daya thinking: **

_Shreya ma tumhain chahnay lga tha. Pyar krnay lga that um se. lakin shayad meri kismet pyar ha hi nhi. bas aik baar yeh sab khatam ho jae pher zindagi bhar tum se baat nhi kronga. Tum nay mjhay meray dost se alag kia ha itnay din ma tumhain zindagi bhar tumharay pyar se door rakhonga. Khud se door rakhonga._

**In CID bureau: **

Abhijeet is tensed and worried for his buddy as he has not even seen him for last two days. Shreya sees him and comes near him.

**Shreya:** sir kia soch rhay hain?

**Abhijeet:** kuch kuch nhi

**Shreya:** Daya sir k baray ma soch rhay hain to bta don bilkul theak hain sir.

**Abhijeet:** Shreya usay kuch hua to nhi na? aisa ho nhi sakta k mjh se milana na hi baat kray aur mjhay bina btae leave pa chala jae.

**Shreya:** sir aisa ho gya ha. Agar ap sir se baat krna chahtay hain aur milna chahtay hain to ap jaantay hain apko kia krna ha.

**Abhijeet:** theak ha Shreya tum jeeti ma hara. Ab to mjhay Daya se milwa do?

**Shreya:** nhi abhi nhi pehlay jo bet lgi thi woh puri hogi to hi sir yahan aengay.

**Abhijeet:** theak ha.

Usi waqt Shreya ko call ati ha aur attend krnay chali jati ha 5 min ma wapis ati ha to daikhti ha sab Abhijeet k ird gird hain.

**Freddy:** wah Shreya tumnay to woh kr dikhaya jo aj tak koi nhi kr ska.

**Purvi:** tumnay ko kamal kr dia.

**Nikhil and Sachin:** ap log kia baat kr rhay hain? Kia kia ha Shreya na?

**Purvi:** Shreya Abhijeet sir se bet jeet gae.

**Nikhil:** bet? Knsi bet?

**Freddy:** tumhain nhi pta?

**Sachin:** btao na kia hua?

Purvi tells them about what happened.

**Flashback starts:**

Abhijeet, Freddy, Shreya and Purvi in cafeteria.

**Freddy:** sir ap ko propose q nhi krtay?

**Purvi:** sir apko unhain propose kr daina chahiye.

**Abhijeet:** Purvi tum nhi smjo gi.

**Freddy:** sir ap smjhaen to sahi.

**Abhijeet:** Freddy ma …. Woh….

**Freddy:** ab to Daya sir kahain gay to hi shayad ap unhain propose krain.

**Abhijeet:** keh chukka ha bohat bar.

**Purvi:** ap pher bhi nhi manay.

Shreya listening all this silently till now speaks up.

**Shreya:** sir agar kabhi Daya ne baat krna bund kr di ap se to?

**Freddy:** yeh tum kia keh rhi ho?

**Shreya:** sir ab Abhijeet sir unki baat nhi manay gay to aisa ho skta ha na?

**Abhijeet:** kabhi nhi. aisa kabhi nhi hoga.

**Shreya:** agar aisa hua to?

**Abhijeet:** possible hi nhi ha.

**Shreya:** sir bet lga sktay hain ap is pa?

**Purvi:** mtlb kia ha tumhara Shreya?

**Shreya:** simple ha ma Daya sir se kahon gi aur woh Abhijeet sir se door ho jaen gay.

**Freddy:** hahaha aisa kabhi nhi hoga.

**Shreya:** agar ma jeeti to Abhijeet sir sab k samnay Dr. tarika ko propose krain gay usi waqt.

**Purvi:** aur agar tum hari to?

**Abhijeet:** aur agar tum hari to tum Daya ko propose kro gi sab k samnay?

**Shreya:** done.

**Abhijeet:** theak ha meri taraf se bhi done. Lakin tum Daya ko bet k baray ma kuch nhi btao gi.

**Shreya:** ok to ma Daya sir se baat kr k ati hon.

**Freddy:** bht jaldi ha tumhain Daya sir ko propose krnay ki.

**Shreya:** jaldi to ha but Abhijeet sir ko propose krtay huay daikhnay ki.

And with this Shreya leaves to talk to daya.

**Flashback ends**

**Sachin:** isi liye sir chute pa hain

**Nikhil:** sir to phir chalain forensic lab? Ab apnay haar bhi maan li ha.

**Abhijeet:** haan chalo. Is Daya ko to ma nhi choron ga

**Forensic lab:**

Tarika and Dr. salunkhe are working and then whole team barges in.

**Tarika:** kia hua ap sab aisay?

Shreya looks towards dr. salunkhe smiles. Dr. salunkhe smiles.

Abhijeet moves forward.

**Sachin:** aik aik minute sir

**Tarika:** kia hua?

**Purvi:** abhi pta chal jae ga. Nikhil ajae zara.

Nikhil comes and hands something to Shreya.

**Shreya:** sir Nikhil agya.

**Abhijeet sits on his keens and:** tarika ji kia ap shadi mjhay you me love

**All:** kiaaaaaaaa?

Tarika smiles on his nervousness. Shreya comes and whispers something.

**Abhijeet:** tarika ji I love you will you want to a part of my incomplete life.

Tarika looks towards dr. salunkhe he nods in yes.

**Tarika:** haan I love you too.

Shreya gives Abhijeet a ring which Nikhil brought and Abhijeet makes Tarika wear it.

All clap.

**Acp:** waisay Salunkhe to kaisay maan gya is shadi k liye?

**Shreya:** q k sir Salunkhe sir ne wada kia tha k jis din Abhijeet sir sab k samnay bina daray Tarika ko propose krain gay woh maan jaen gay.

**Dr:** waisay Shreya tum ne Abhijeet ko kia kaha jo uska darr khatam ho gya?

**Shreya:** yehi k agar Daya sir se milna ha to akhri rasta ha yeh

**Acp:** Daya se milna ha mtlb?

Freddy tells him about bet and everything. All looks towards Shreya.

**Sachin:** tum ne to kamal kr dia

**Shreya:** sirf ma na nhi Purvi bhi meray sath thi.

**Abhijeet:** kia mtlb? Purvi tumnay bhi Daya ko mana kia?

**Purvi:** arey nhi nhi sir

**Shreya:** sir Purvi ne to sirf bet tak lanay aur accept krwanay ma help kit hi.

**Acp:** lakin Daya kaisay maan gya?

**Shreya:** yeh aik secret ha sir.

**Abhijeet:** waisay ab to bet pori ho gae ha to Daya ko call kro.

Shreya calls Daya.

**Daya:** hello

**Shreya:** hello sir aj sham ap duty pa a k Abhijeet sir se mil lain gay.

**Daya:** theak ha ma ata hon.

And call ends.

**Shreya:** lain sir ab kush?

**Abhijeet:** haan bht. Lakin Daya ka phone to off ha to tum nay kaisay call kia?

**Shreya:** yeh sab chorain. Mjhay shart jeetnay ki khushi ma ap se do cheezian chahiye. Aik apki taraf se aik Tarika ki taraf se. dain gay?

**Abhijeet:** ab hum do thori hain aik hi hain.

**Shreya:** yani agar ma Tarika se kuch mangon to indirectly ap us se mutafik hain?

**Abhijeet:** bilkul. Tum mango kia mangna chahti ho?

**Shreya to Tarika:** ma mission pa jar hi hon yeh sab ko pta ha. Ma chahti hon jis din ma wapis aon us din tumhari shadi ho.

**Purvi:** kia mtlb?

**Shreya:** mtlb yeh k ma is ki shadi attend kron atay hi.

**Acp:** manzoor ha. Q? Abhijeet?

**Abhijeet:** g sir humain manzor ha lakin Shreya baki k functions?

**Shreya:** sir ma sirf shadi attend krna chahti hon.

**Tarika:** theak ha jaisi tumhari marzi.

**Shreya to Abhijeet:** sir apse aik promise chahiye mjhay.

**Abhijeet:** kaisa promise?

**Shreya:** k koi bhi Daya sir ko meray hawalay se bilkul bhi kuch nhi krain gay. Na koi advice, na black mailing aur na hi koi bet.

**Abhijeet:** Shreya woh mera bhai ha usay smjhana mera farz ha.

**Shreya:** aur sir ma? Ma apki kuch nhi hon? Ap meri itni si baat nhi maan sktay?

Just then Shreya receives a call and after call tells everyone that she has to leave for mission immediately.

**Purvi:** par tum na to raat ko jana than a?

**Shreya:** ab foran bolaya ha. Waisay bhi yahan ma kisi ki kuch bhi nhi lgti to kia farak parta ha k ma kub jaon.

**Abhijeet:** theak ha I promise. Koi Daya ko kisi bhi tarha na to force kray ga, na push kray ga, na hi advice da ga.

**Shreya hugs him:** thank you sir.

Shreya sadly smiles and leaves for her house. Then for mission. On her way she makes two stops and leave.

In evening Daya reports on duty.

**Abhijeet:** to mjh se baat na kr. Teri wjah se sab hua ha?

**Daya:** sorry yar.

**Abhijeet:** kia sorry? Ma haar gya teri wjah se. shreya ko jita dia dost ko harwa dia.

**Daya:** harwa dia mtlb?

**Tarika:** kia mtlb? Tumhain Shreya na bet k baray ma nhi btaya tha?

**Daya:** kaisi bet? Tumlog kia baat kr rhay ho?

Sachin explains everything from bet to proposal

**Daya hugs Abhijeet:** congrats tu na to kamal kr dia yaar.

**Tarika:** kamal isnay nhi Shreya na aur tumnay kia ha. Shreya ne bet na lgae hoti aur tumhari wajah se jeeti na hoti to yeh sab kabhi na hota.

**Abhijeet:** waisay daikha jae to yeh shadi usi ki wjah se to ho rhi ha.

Just then courier comes with letter and a parcel for Abhijeet and Tarika.

**Abhijeet reads the letter aloud:**

Dear Tarika,

Abhijeet sir ne to tumhe ring pehna di ab tum bhi unhe ring pehna k engagement pori kro.

Tarika opens the parcel it's a beautiful ring for men with "together forever" written on it.

Tarika puts it in Abhijeet's ring finger and everyone claps and hugs them and congratulates them.

**Abhijeet:** Nikhil voucher kahan ha?

**Nikhil:** knsa voucher sir?

**Tarika:** ring ka? Tum lae thay ring lab ma to tumharay pass hona chahiye.

**Nikhil:** mjhay to Shreya ne kaha tha k parcel ayega receive kr k la ana lab.

**Tarika:** yani usnay pehlay hi ring mangwa li thi.

**Abhijeet:** Purvi yeh sab kia ha?

**Purvi:** sir mjhay nhi pta.

**Tarika:** Shreya ko anay do pher daikhti hon isay to main.

Just then a call comes on Abhijeet's cell and after call he is very angry.

**Daya:** kia hua?

**Abhijeet:** tumhay sach ma nhi pta?

**Daya:** kia nhi pta?

**Abhijeet:** Purvi tum kuch chupa to nhi rhi na?

**Purvi:** no no sir.

**Tarika:** hua kia ha?

**Abhijeet:** Shreya ne hamaray liye dinner ki booking ki thi. Restaurant se call thi k ap ki dinner ki booking ha to apko yad krwanay ka kaha hua that a k ap time pa ajaen.

**All:** what?

**Abhijeet:** haan.

**Daya:** to yeh to achi baat ha

**Tarika:** Daya yeh theak nhi ha

**Purvi:** kia theak nhi ha?

**Abhijeet:** itna kharcha krna

**Daya:** kia mtlb?

**Tarika:** mtlb yeh k pehlay yeh rings aura b yeh dinner. It would have cost her a lot.

**Purvi:** usnay apni khushi se kia ha jo kia ha

**Abhijeet:** lakin pher bhi itna sab kuch. I mean usnay hamaray liye itna kia ha aur hum

Abhijeet looks towards Daya and then towards everyone else and everyone understands that he is pointing towards promise.

**Sachin:** lakin sir ab usnay kr dia ha to chalay jaye na

**Purvi:** yes sir waisay bhi Shreya yahan hoti to ap us se baat kr sktay thay ab ayegi to kr li jiye ga

**Daya:** haan yar.

**Tarika:** tum log. Theak ha hum chalay jatay hain lakin iska mtlb yeh nhi k humnay usay maaf kr dia.

**Abhijeet:** kia yeh kum tha k humari shadi fix krwae, engagement krwae aura b yeh dinner. Anay do usay.

**Purvi:** sir jab ayegi tab ki tab daikhain gay abhi ap log jaen late ho jaen gay

**Abhijeet:** tum sab bhi niklo kafi late ho gya ha.

**All:** yes sir

And everyone starts to leave. In the parking lot Daya stops Purvi.

**Daya:** Purvi sach sach btao yeh sab kia ha?

**Purvi:** kia kia ha sir?

**Daya:** dekho Purvi ma achay se janta hon k tum sab janti ho.

Purvi with head down

**Daya:** agar tum mjhay nhi btao gi to ma khud pt alga longa lakin sab ko pta chal jae ga k tumnay unse jhoot kaha k tumhay kuch nhi pta.

**Purvi:** nhi sir aisa na kriye ga. Pochiye kia janana ha apko?

**Daya:** yeh achanak bet q?

**Purvi:** sir actually

**Flashback starts:**

Shreya has to go on a mission and as its in jungle so a number of vaccines are required. So, in lunch time Purvi and Shreya went to forensic lab for vaccination from Tarika. As they enter they see Tarika crying silently.

**Shreya presses her shoulder:** kia hua Tarika?

**Tarika wiping her tears:** kuch nhi. tum log yahan koi kaam tha?

**Purvi:** pehlay yeh btao tum ro q rhi thi?

**Tarika:** nhi bas

**Shreya:** hum tumharay dost hain hamain nhi btao gi?

**Tarika again starts crying:** maa meri shadi krna chahti hain aur Dr. Salunkhe ne kaha ha k jab tak Abhijeet mjhay sab k samnay propose nhi kray ga woh nhi manay gay

**Purvi:** tumnay baat ki Abhijeet sir se?

**Tarika:** koi faida nhi. Abhijeet maray samnay baat nhi kr pata sab k samnay kia kray ga. Shayad humara milna likha hi nhi ha.

**Shreya:** aisay kaisay nhi krain gay zror krain gay

**Tarika:** maa ne is week ka time dia ha warna woh meri shadi apni marzi se fix kr dain gi. Unho nay larka bhi pasand kr lia ha.

**Shreya:** Tarika hum pa bharosa rakho.

**Tarika:** waisay tumlog yahan q aye thay?

Tarika does vaccination and they leave for bureau. On the way.

**Purvi:** Shreya kuch smjh nhi a rha ab ki krain?

**Shreya:** aisay haar nhi maan sktay. Kuch sochtay hain

**Purvi:** Daya sir ya Acp sir se baat kr k daikhain?

**Shreya:** mjhay nhi lgta kuch hoga. Dono kitni dafa to Abhijeet sir ko keh chukay hain.

**Purvi:** to ab?

**Shreya:** kal tak koi na koi hal to nikal hi ayega.

Next morning Shreya calls Purvi and tells her about her plan.

**Purvi:** bet tak to theak ha par Daya sir nhi manay gay

**Shreya:** to us sab ko chor unhain handle krna mera kaam to bas bet accept krwa.

**Purvi:** theak ha

**Flash back end**

**Purvi:** aur q k usay aj jana tha to usnay jaldi bet jeetni thi ta k janay se pehlay sab fix ho jae

**Daya:** isi liye usnay pehlay hi rings ka order dia tha?

**Purvi:** yes sir. Lakin ap maan jaengay yeh yakeen usay kaisay tha yeh mjhay nhi pta.

**Daya:** theak ha. Bht late ho gya ha ab tum bhi ghar jao

**Purvi:** good night sir

Daya and Purvi leave for their houses. Daya reaches his house and as soon as he enters he sees a letter on the floor. Looks like as if someone has pushed it through under the door.

Daya opens the letter and reads it:

Sir,

Sorry for disturbing you again and again. Ab to apko mjh se nafrat krnay ki aik aur bari wjah ml gae. Meri wjah se ap apnay dost cum bhai ka proposal aur engagement nhi daikh pae. Khair ap us ghar ki keys wahan lgay huay motiye k poday k gamlay k neechay rakh dijiye ga. Ma Purvi ko lainay ka keh daiti lakin us ghar k abaray ma ap k elawah kisi ko nhi pta and I want it to remain it this way.

Love

Shreya

Daya sits down crying about what he did with Shreya.

**Daya thinking:**

_Yeh mainay kia kr dia? Usnay sab kuch meray dost ki khushion k liye kia aur ma na thank you kehnay k bjae usay kitna kuch suna dia. Tumhain dard aur takleefain pyar ne nhi ma na di hain. Tumharay pyar ne to tumhain unhain bardasht krnay ka hosla aur takat di ha. Ma tumharay pyar k laek nhi hon. Nhi hon laek tumharay pyar k._

And with this he starts crying.

Days passed like this and everyone is busy in preparation of Abhijeet and Tarika's wedding. As it was a very top secret mission so no one has heard from Shreya. Daya due to guilty feeling for misbehaving with Shreya has emerged himself in work and wedding preparation. To such extent that he shouldn't have any spare time to have a single moment to think about Shreya.

**One week before wedding:**

Purvi on phone outside bureau.

**Purvi:** tera dimag kharab ha.

**Person:** tjhay aj pta chala?

**Purvi:** ma serious hon.

**Person:** acha mjhay lga tu Purvi ha.

**Purvi with anger:** daikh Shreya. Abhijeet sir aur Tarika ko pehlay hi bht ghussa ha ab agar ma nay eh kia to teray sath sath mjhay bhi nhi bakshain gay

**Shreya:** daikh to meri pyari dost ha na?

**Purvi:** nhi bs nhi

**Shreya:** tjhay koi kuch nhi kahay ga

**Purvi:** aur tu? Tjhay to dono choraingay nhi

**Shreya:** ma sambhal longi

**Purvi:** theak ha. Tjh se koi nhi jeet skta.

**Shreya:** yeh to ha

And both share a laugh

**Purvi:** waisay Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ko chor itnay romantic ideas to Tarika ko bhi nhi atay hongay

**Shreya:** kia mtlb?

**Purvi:** teri bari aisa kuch nhi honay wala

**Shreya:** pta nhi bari bhi ayegi kabhi ya nhi

**Purvi:** tu aisa q sochti ha Daya sir se jitna tu pyar krti ha shayad hi koi kisi se krta ho. Un k liye yeh mission pa khud agae. Abhijeet sir se bet jeeti. Ab unki shadi k din ko yadgaar bnanay ma bhi koi kasar nhi chor rhi.

**Shreya:** yar ma chalti hon. Baad ma baat krain gay.

**Purvi:** take care. Bye.

Purvi enters bureau but didn't know someone has heard everything.

Daya due to continuous work and guilt feeling has fallen sick but still not ready to take a break. But Acp and Abhijeet by force send him home two days before marriage.

**Abhijeet:** ab tu shadi se pehlay mjhay na dikhay smjha?

**Daya:** par ma

**Acp:** tum ab koi kaam nhi kro gay. Ghar jao aura ram kro

**Daya:** lakin sir

**Acp:** its an order

**Daya:** yes sir

But instead of going to his house he goes to Shreya's. the one where he stayed due to bet. He entered and visited the whole house.

**Daya:** pehlay to ghussay ma ghar daikha nhi tha theak se. lakin aj daikh rha hon to pta chal rha ha kitna khoobsurat ha.

Then he comes to a room which has electrical lock. Daya enters a number of passwords but useless. Then he thinks something and enters Shreya's name but still its locked. Then he enters his name still failure. As a last try he enters "Shreya Daya" and bang the door opens.

He enters and is awestruck as the room is beautifully decorated with pictures of everyone but only with Daya. Every picture present there has Daya in it. But there is no picture of his and Shreya in that room. He leaves from there.

After wandering here and there he finally reaches at Purvi's home.

**Purvi:** good evening sir. Ap yahan? sab khairiat ha?

**Daya:** good evening. Haan bs tumhari thori help chahiye thi.

**Purvi:** sir ap ander to ayen. Baithain. Kia laingay?

**Daya:** information

**Purvi:** mtlb?

**Daya:** tum Shreya ki sab se achi dost ho tumhain to pta hoga usay kia pasand ha kia nhi?

**Purvi:** g sir mjhay pta ha.

**Daya:** usay kia kia pasand ha. I mean if you don't mind me asking?

**Purvi:** sir is ma mind wali kia baat ha. Sir usay flowers bht pasand hain, khula asmaan, samander

**Daya:** us k dreams k baray ma kuch bta skti ho?

**Purvi:** sir uska sab se bara dream to apka usay propose krna ha.

**Daya:** aur kuch?

**Purvi:** sir uska deam ha k uska aik sea facing house hu. Jahan woh har mission k baad relax krnay jae duty join krnay se pehlay

**Daya:** thank you Purvi

And Daya leaves from there and goes to a flower shop. Then to another but he gets same answer from every shop that there flowers have been booked by someone. He then goes to a super store and buys different things then goes back to Shreya's house near sea and starts decorating it.

At the wedding day, which is also the arrival day of Shreya, Daya goes to her sea facing house and does the final arrangements and waits for her. His heart says that she will come here.

At about 6 p.m Shreya comes to her house and when she opens the door from the key kept under pot by Daya. She is tired and sad. And making herself strong to face Daya in marriage hall. She comes to the locked room enters inside and is astonished as there is a big photo of her with Daya hanging on wall and whole room decorated with candles.

Then Daya comes and sits on floor infront of her with both knees on floor.

**Daya:** I am sorry Shreya. Ma tumharay pyar k qabil hi nhi hon shayad isi liye tumharay pyar ko smjh nhi ska. Ho skay to mjhay maaf kr daina.

With tears rolling from his eyes. He gets up and starts leaving but suddenly stops and turns and sees his hand in the grip of Shreya's hand. He bends his head down.

Shreya comes near him

**Shreya:** sir kia ma itni buri hon k apka pyar to door nafrat bhi na pa skon?

Daya moves his head with a jerk and looks at her.

**Daya:** nhi nhi Shreya tum to bht achi ho. Sirf aur sirf muhabat k laek. Nafrat k laek to ma hon

**Shreya:** sir agar ma mohabat k laek hon to… and bends her head down

**Daya:** Shreya ma tumharay pyar k qabil nhi hon. Ma na tumhay kia nhi kaha. Jub k tum to sab kuch Abhijeet k liye kr rhi thi.

**Shreya:** sir ma na apko btaya thori tha k q kr rhi hon sab kuch

**Daya:** lakin mjhay smjhna chahiye tha k pyar to mehboob ki khushi ma hota ha to tum kaisay mjhay dukh da skti ho

**Shreya:** sir everything is fair in love. Ma na apnay pyar k liye yeh sab kia aur apnay apnay pyar k liye to we are even.

**Daya:** no we are not. Ma na tumhain bht dard dia.

Daya conjoined his hands infront of her and she immediately held them.

**Shreya while crying:** sir please sir ap maafi na mangain

**Daya also while crying:** tum maaf krdo

**Shreya:** sir ma naraz thi hi nhi.

**Daya:** phir bhi

**Shreya:** sir acha theak ha ap smile krain to smjhain maafi mil gae

Daya smiles a little and wipes her tears.

**Daya:** tumhari smile daikhonga to smile ajae gi khud hi

Hearing this Shreya smiles.

**Daya:** tum frsh ho jao ma coffee lata hon. Mission se aye ho thak gae hogi

**Shreya:** sir ma theak hon ma bnati hon coffee.

**Daya:** nhi ma bnaonga

**Shreya:** ok sir jaisay ap chahain.

Daya makes coffee. Both chat for some time and then Daya leaves for his house to get ready for marriage.

Both reach at hall at the same time.

Abhijeet is in the hall where as Tarika is in room. Daya goes towards Abhijeet and Shreya towards room

After some time marriage starts and after they take blessings. Daya takes mike.

**Daya:** aj mairay dost ki shadi ha aur ma bht bht bht khush hon. Lakin aj ma ap sab k samnay kuch kehna chahta hon.

Then he moves towards Shreya and bends infront of her.

**Daya:** Shreya I love you. I love you a lot. Kia tum mjh se shadi kro gi? Abhi isi jagah?

Shreya along with everyone is hell shocked. Then Purvi nudges her and everyone also looks towards her and she with shy smile nods.

**Daya:** to chalain?

They also get married there.

On the way to Abhijeet's house all the roads are decorated with flowers not even a spot left without flower and lighting and Abhijeet and Tarika are astonished by the way the road is decorated so romantically.

Where as in way to Daya's house there is no decoration at all and the house is also not decorated as it was a last minute wedding. But when Shreya entered Daya's room she was astonished as room was beautifully decorated with lights and beautiful fragrance was every where. Purvi makes her sit on bed and then left for Abhijeet's home.

Daya enters the room. Shreya is sitting with head bent down. Daya comes and sits near her.

**Daya:** Shreya agar tum bura na mano to ma kuch mang skta hon?

**Shreya:** sir ap kahain your wish is my command.

**Daya:** kia tum yeh pehan skti ho?

And gives her a beautiful wedding dress as she was married in normal dress and not in bridal dress.

Shreya comes after changing and Daya is lost in her. He comes near her and hold her hand and gives a peck on it.

Shreya tries to pulls her hand but Daya doesn't leave it. He comes near her and hugs her.

**Jise zindagi dhoondh rahi hai  
Kya ye woh makaam mera hai  
Yahaan chain se bas ruk jaaun  
Kyun dil ye mujhe kehta hai  
Jazbaat naye se mile hain  
Jaane kya asar ye huaa hai  
Ik aas mili phir mujhko  
Jo qubool kisi ne kiya hai**

Shreya hides her face in his chest and Daya wraps his arms around him.

**Haan..  
Kisi shaayar ki ghazal  
Jo de rooh ko sukoon ke pal  
Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
Jaise banjaare ko ghar  
Main mausam ki sehar  
Yaa sard mein dopahar  
Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
Jaise banjare ko ghar  
Hmm...**  
Daya separates her from hug and cups her face in his hands and kisses on forehead and then rest his forehead on hers.

Both feel comfort. After some time Daya lifts her face and looks in his eyes. And both can see pure love, care and concern in eachothers eyes.

Daya kisses her lips and after some times breaks apart.

**Daya:** Shreya aj k baad tumhain mjhay se koi shikayat nhi hogi.

**Shreya kisses his forehead and:** mjhay apse koi shikayat nhi ha.

**Daya:** aur aj k baad kabhi tumhari ankhon me ansoo nhi hongay.

Saying this he kisses her eyes.

Then he takes her to bed and makes her lay down and sits beside her and starts moving his hand in her hairs and stares her.

**Shreya:** kia daikh rhay hain?

**Daya:** yeh k itna sab krnay k baad bhi mjhay mera pyar mil gya

**Shreya:** ap sab kuch bhool jaye na

**Daya kisses her cheecks and:** jo hukam janab. Ab tum rest kro mission se aye ho thak gae hogi

**Shreya:** ap ki tbiat nhi theak apko bhi aram ki zrorat ha. Meri thakan to apko daikh k hi khatam ho gae thi

Daya lays down besides her and turns off the lights and wraps hands around Shreya and she puts her head on his chest and both go to sleep.

**Next morning:**

**Abhijeet:** Purvi yeh sab kaisay?

**Nikhil:** lag rha tha k saray shehar k phool tumnay hi la liye

**Purvi:** sir ma na kuch nhi kia

**Tarika:** mtlb? Tyari to tum kr rhi thi

**Purvi:** lakin yeh sab ma na nhi kia

**Sachin:** pjer kis ne kia

Daya and Shreya enters Abhijeeet's house.

**Shreya:** ma na kia

**Purvi:** aur Nikkhil tum sahi keh rhay thay saray shehar k phool lgay thay is may

**Daya:** isi liye har jagah booking thi. To sari booking tum ne kia hui thi?

**Shreya:** g bilkul

**Abhijeet:** Shreya this is too much

**Shreya:** sir ma na jo kia apni kushi se apni khushi k liye.

**Tarika:** lakin itna sab

**Shreya:** Daya ap kuch bolain

**Daya:** ma kia bolon? Ma na kia kia ha?

**Shreya:** ab hamari shadi ho gae ha to jo ma na kia ya apnay aik hi baat ha

**Abhijeet:** this is not fair

**Daya:** everything is fair in love 

_I know acha nhi ha sahi tarha se execute nhi hua hua.. but just a try. Hope you all will like it._

_Waiting for your response._

_Thank you._


End file.
